User talk:TheJake
Probably not. I was leaving them there for easier access while I finished categorizing things, but I figure I can do just as well without them. Go ahead and delete the columns if you want, I'll do it if you don't want. There's still lots to add, so... yeah. And... well, I don't want to say 'do whatever you want :D' because that seems irresponsible. So... I don't really see a reason to combine them. If you can give me one, that would be nice, but on my own I don't see why we shouldn't have pages for all three. For one thing, the Sonozaki House is a fairly long article. ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Alright, just don't let me let the power get to my head. And if you really think something needs doing, go ahead and do it. :3 Welcome to the wiki, by the way~ I hope to see you around, a lot of people come and go fairly quickly... ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Honestly? I can only guess. I had a theory, and it had to do with what happened to Teppei's body in Tatarigoroshi-hen, but I don't remember what it was. I can make a new one real quick, though. Let's see... Oh! Right! Mion and Rena had told Irie Keiichi was acting all weird, so he must have figured out it was because of the Syndrome. So... maybe Takano got wind of it, wanted to control the situation and sent the Yamainu? I think that's possible... Takano also probably sent the Yamainu to dig up Teppei's body. I don't remember why, though. Because she could? ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ I, personally, don't care. If they bother you, take them out, if not, let them be. We don't really have a category for either, so... well, there's enough manga. Go ahead and do chapters. ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Yay! You're back, I'm so happy! :D Good, I'm glad you approve. Lots of other wikis have Featured Articles, so I added one. I didn't exactly 'pick' Hanyuu, I just hit the random button until the article pleased me. |D And of course, voting in the future is just what I was planning on. This time I chose it because I was the only one consistently online (well, no, I was pretty much the only one) and I didn't want to wait around for someone to show up. So yes, next FA I'll set up a poll. Some how. Haven't figured that part out yet. ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Oh, joy! \(^o^)/ Good job. Yes, yes, very good! I'll help you how I can, since there's not much for me to do right now wiki wise. Health to your computer... and good luck to you! ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Multiple pages, preferably at least one for every game. That seems neatest. ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Thank you for fixing that thing. your awesome. i don't know how that happened. :P -Cofste 2 Indeed, thanks for catching that. :D Anyway, oh my, that makes everything more difficult... let me have a look. Oh, that's so cool, me and K1 were born in the same month. Well, hm, perhaps instead you could do it by episode? Like episode 1 is one, then episode is one, etc etc... Something like that? And gosh there are a lot of typos... don't worry about that, though. I'll fix them if I feel the need to. ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Ok coolness. I half expected a biigggg angery letter or whatever. and u and sparkadillia are just awesome people. :D-Cofste 2 Heh heh heh... it's fate. >D Yeah, that sounds good. Efficient. So... have at it! ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Yay, it's wonderful~! :D Do you think it'd be okay for me to check the TIPS we post for typos? Or should they remain completely untouched? ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Yay! I'm glad for you. :3 By the way, thank you for cleaning up after all that spam. I'll take care of the troll... I just wish this wouldn't happen as much as it has recently. D| ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ I'm so proud of youuuu~ \(^o\) (/o^)/ Yes, excellent work! You deserve your spot as second highest contributor. Most definitely... All that needs to be done in the way of TIPS now is proof-reading and fixing typos. Then we can do some other thing! Which reminds me, what do you think our next featured article should be? I'm getting tired of it being Hanyuu, to be honest. ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩